halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinatra SIV
Sinatra SIV "Long live the UNSC! Remember the USA!" -Ben Sinatra Background Long before the UNSC, there were many countries on Earth, one of the most prominent being the United States of America. In the 1940s through the 1960s, a famous music star known as Frank Sinatra was making music that were on the top charts. Sadly, he died in 1998, leaving Nancy Sinatra behind. Angela Lambert was her child, and she died 2045, having little offspring. Fast forward to 2484, one man named Robert Sinatra is claiming he was of the Sinatra lineage. He was in the news for awhile after that, but other than that nothing notable happened, except he had a child named Ben Sinatra. Sinatra's Life Sinatra was born April 1, 2532 in Old Houston. In his early life, he was treated poorly and sadly abused. At the age of 16, he was fed up, and he ran off from his home up into Oklahoma, where he spent on the land until 2549, where he found a UNSC military recruitment center. He enlisted, thinking he might be able to help out his family and he'd have something other than living off the land to do. When he enlisted, he was the top of his class, working his way up from Private to Corporal. He was a good fighter, but not as much on his leadership skills. He participated in the Battle of Mombassa, and had 67 KIAs under his belt. Even though he was a bad leader, he was chosen for the Spartan-IV program, concerning that he was the best in his class and a good survivalist. He was then put in it 2553 and was known as Sinatra SIV, or Sinatra-402. Sinatra was then deployed on Sanghelious in 2554 on a diplomacy mission with a Traditionalist bloodline, the Yaeums. He was there for a year, where he learned the Yaeum language and dialect of the Sangheili language, as well as the Proverbs of Yaeum and fit in well. After that, he was sent to Requiem on 2558 and helped Fireteam Tzu in many skirmishes as their scout. His team also consisted of Ray SIV, the medic, Bison SIV, the CQC, and Claire SIV, the leader and Marksman. The CO was Nick Valentine, an ONI agent who also recruited them. They fought many battles together, and had a strong bond. They fought in everything from the Battle of Mar to the Re Chee Tours. Battle of Skybreach On September 3rd 2559 in the colony of Skybreach, a Covenant Remnant sent a large force to overrun the mining planet. On hearing this, the UNSC sent Sinatra SIV, Ray SIV, Bison SIV, and Claire SIV to eliminate the threat. Once there, the team started sniping the enemy, getting a quarter of the enemies down. Bison tried to clear out the remainder of the front line herself but was shot by a Jackal Sniper. Bison then fell back and Claire tried to pick of the snipers. She succeeded in this and told Ray to patch her up and Sinatra Snipe them. Using his BR85N and "Gunfighter" M6H, they were able to take out the threat of Bison dying. A suicide Grunt ran up to Ray and Bison and they nearly died. Sinatra rushed and held off the enemies. Sadly, a Spec Ops Elite stabbed him in the chest, nearly killing him. Enraged, the rest of the group shot down every one else, while Sinatra sacrificed himself by grabbing two grenades, triggering them, and jumping in their fuel storage area. He killed 173 targets that day and saved his whole squad, giving his own life for others safety. His final words, from the squads point of view: "Go and do your job, 'cause I sure as 'ell done mine." Personality Sinatra was a headstrong yet patient and relaxed kind of guy. He cared for his squad as much as for the war, meaning he loved both. He was best friends with Ray as he taught him about his ancestry and introduced him to classical jazz music and oldies music. Sinatra also liked both of the gals on the team, but liked Claire because of her logical mind, while Bison would just go in and fight. He was a stubborn individual, so everything he did he made sure he agreed with it or it was his way. Quotes: "Damnit Ray, get her up!" -Sinatra to Ray during the Battle of Skybreach. "Claire, don't you do this right now!" -Sinatra to Claire on retreating. "Bison, nice shot from point blank." -Sinatra mocking Bison on her CQC. Category:Humans Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Fireteam Tzu Category:Males Category:SPARTAN-IV